Desire of a Nation
by Rediahaz
Summary: A series of events leads Britain to reconsider himself and the value of others around him. Is his plan too ambitious or is it the perfect plan for order and sanity in this chaotic world? A fan fiction based upon a game of Modern Day Scenario Mod for Darkest Hour as the United Kingdom.
1. Another World Meeting

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Hetalia. If I did then there would be more female nations. This is based upon a game I played of Modern Day Scenario for Darkest Hour. A very good mod for Darkest Hour. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is also my first story so I hope it's good enough.

The personifications of the world's nations sat around a large white table discussing or rather arguing about whatever they could think of. One nation with blonde hair, blue eyes and square rimmed glasses was happily yelling about a plan to save the Earth from giant monkeys. This nation was the United States of America. Only a few of the other nations bothered listening to him. All of the others either messing around or sleeping.

"...and that's why we should eliminate all of the monkeys in our zoos!" finished America. There was a three second silence. "That is possibly the most stupid idea I have heard in the last 6 months." a snarky voice commented. America turned angrily towards the person who spoke. His face red he yelled, "Do YOU have a better idea, Britain?" A man with blonde hair, green eyes and rather large eyebrows smirked and replied, "Yes, I do actually, America." America's eyes narrowed. "Let's hear it then." Britain now realized that everyone's eyes were upon him. He thought for a moment and then spoke. "Firstly, we should try to find the cause of this disease rather than making up causes and wiping out an entire species of animal. Secondly, we should do some research into a cure or if that's not possible a vaccine. Finally, we should- OUCH!" Suddenly, Britain's head ached and he felt dizzy. He attempted to steady himself by grabbing the nearest object but that object turned out to be America's shoulder. As America wasn't expecting to be grabbed by anything he was caught off guard. This led to America losing his balance and falling down. Britain, who was using America for support, fell down on top of him.

Laughter filled and echoed around the room. "Mon Dieu! You should see your faces' Angleterre and Amerique!" laughed France. Britain was on top of America in a rather 'compromising' position. France grinned and said, "Hey, Angleterre! What a dirty position you're in right now! Can I join in the fun?" America blushed and pushed England away from him. "A-Anyway! Moving on...!" America brushed himself off and went back to his seat. Britain was still on the floor and was rubbing the place where the object had hit him. "Oww... Right on my bloody head! This hurts more than when that arrow pierced my arm back in the War of the Roses!" he groaned. Germany sighed and walked towards Britain.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped England up. Britain nodded and got up whilst Germany walked back to his seat. He looked around the room and saw several nations trying to stifle their laughter and were pointing at his head. He frowned and grabbed a mirror which was conveniently placed upon the table in front of him. "Hey! Get your own mirror!" someone complained but Britain ignored him or her. He looked into the mirror and saw a large cut with blood dripping down his face. He moved his hands and touched the wound to check if he wasn't imagining the blood. He moved his hand down in front of his face and saw that it was covered in blood. Rage filled his mind. All he could think of was the amount of pain he would inflict upon the person who did this to him.

His eyebrows narrowed in frustration. Due to their large size his eyebrows made him seem quite intimidating. He threw the mirror onto the ground in frustration. "England!" someone called him. His eyes travelled to the person who called his name. "What the bloody hell do you want- wait, who are you? Wait, don't tell me... Canada, right?" The man was wearing a heavy tan winter coat and jeans rather than wearing a suit and tie like most of the other nations. Canada's wavy hair was the first feature which caught England's attention but then his peaceful violet eyes which were filled with concern captured the attention of the supposed "gentleman."

"Yes, it's me Canada. You don't look too good. Here take this." He handed Britain an anaesthetic wipe and a bandage. But then he stopped halfway and decided to apply to treatment himself. "England, could you please sit down on the chair?" he asked. The rage which had filled Britain's mind had disappeared and the only thing which was left was to avoid further embarrassment. He was not going to let himself be treated in front of everyone else. "No, I can do it myself but thank you for the kind gesture." Canada frowned and gently pushed England back into the chair. He began to clean the wound with the wipe. "No, I insist. Now keep still." Canada finished cleaning up the wound but then wrapped the bandage around Britain's head.

Germany decided to change the topic of the entire meeting to something more relevant. "Anyway, the new topic of the meeting shall be the crash of flight MH17." A woman with rather large breasts and wearing overalls spoke up. "It was obviously the stupid Russian terrorists! First they slaughter my people and burn themselves in Odessa, now they shoot down people from other countries using high-tech missile systems!" Russia, the tallest nation, wore a large overcoat with a very large scarf which was, coincidentally, given to him by Ukraine a long time ago. "Actually, I think you will find that it was YOU who shot it down. Sister, I hate to be against you but the truth must be told. The rebels do not have access to any sort of Anti Aircraft weaponry which can shoot down aircraft at the kind of height that the airliner was flying at." Ukraine then said, "You gave them some Anti Aircraft missile vehicles! Don't deny it!" She was becoming more and more frantic, looking around the room for someone to back her up. Luckily, for Ukraine, America decided to intervene. "Obviously, it was you Russia! Why would Ukraine lie?" Russia then frowned and then replied, "So that she can get sympathy from the International Community. America, do you mind not interfering in EVERY little thing which goes on in the world. Ukraine is no where near the US. It's like me going and interfering in a conflict in the Falkland Islands or-!" Britain yelled, "Don't bring me into this! I'm already injured!" The pain in his head increased. "Ouch!" he groaned again. Canada sighed, "Stop talking, it's just gonna make it worse." As a result of America and Russia's argument the other nations decided it would be appropriate to continue their own conversations. Chaos erupted again.

Germany attempted to restore order to the meeting. Nobody listened to him. He tried again, "Everyone, shut up! We've come to solve the world's problems not to argue about the problems of our past! Since I'm the only one who-!" He was rudely interrupted by an Italian who had started wailing about the lack of pasta in the room. The noise level of the room rose because Germany had joined in with the chaos in a futile attempt to restore order. But all of his attempts failed. By now Britain was in intense pain. He moaned in agony and Canada looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" Britain replied, "No-Not really. It's far too noisy. I think I've got a headache." . Why the hell won't they listen to Germany? If they haven't listened to Germany then something's wrong. The world had descended into chaos. I wish someone would stop it. It was then it dawned on him. It was up to him to shut everyone up. He moved his left hand to cover the wound on his head and whispered a few words in a long forgotten language.

Canada looked at him, confused. "Britain? What are you doing?" he asked. Unknown to Canada, Britain had just healed his injury. Britain began to take off his bandage but then Canada stopped him. "No! Don't take it off! Even though us nations heal faster than humans, we don't heal that fast!" Britain took no notice of Canada's words and took of the bloodied bandage. His wound was completely healed. Canada gasped and exclaimed, "How the hell did you do that?" Then it dawned on him. "You used magic didn't you? You haven't used magic since... I can't remember." Britain smiled at him and said, "This is too noisy. Far too noisy." Britain looked and saw France trying to chat up the young female nation of Liechtenstein. Switzerland was too busy arguing with Austria to notice what France was doing. Disgusting. What's wrong with that stupid frog? Why can't he chat up one of the maids rather than such a young girl like Liechtenstein. I'm gonna go and beat the living daylights out of him. Maybe this time he'll learn not to flirt with everything he sees. Unfortunately for Britain a certain Latin American country barged into him knocking him to the floor. Woah! What the fuck? Who the hell did that? I'm gonna kill whoever did that! he thought.

He looked up and saw Argentina laughing at him. "Ha! Idiota Inglaterra! You're so weak! I bet that I could take Malvinas from you! Even Ecuador could!" teased Argentina. Britain's anger rose to a high level. But he attempted to control it. "Idiota! Idiota!" chanted Argentina. "No! Not again!" screamed Falklands (or Malvinas which was what Argentina insisted on calling him.)It seemed to Britain that the noise level of the room had increased even more. His head started to ache. SPLAT! He looked at him arm and saw a banana peel on it. It was so slimy and it stank of something awful. His suit was ruined and by now so was his reputation. He looked up and saw that the nations were now throwing objects at each other. No-one ever listened to him. Not since he lost the empire. He was nothing now. Clinging onto the last fragments of power he had. Anything to give him some sort of authority. The Falklands, and tiny islands across the globe. All of his rage and helplessness merged into an almighty ball of energy within him. A voice inside his head spoke to him. "You have nothing to lose now. You are going to die as a nation if you don't act. If you want let me take control. It is all up to you my friend. You will decide your future. Accept me and live or reject me and die as a nation. Choose now." Britain replied without any hesitation"I accept." Britain's eyes momentarily flashed bright white."THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" he yelled. He got up, pulled out his L9A1 and fired three shots at the ceiling. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" roared England. An intense aura of hatred and power engulfed the nation's body, surrounding him like a Boa Constrictor squeezing it's prey. Britain had never been this angry before. Every nation had the potential to be as angry as Britain but most nations were more patient than England. There were several times when this sort of anger had influenced a nation to act aggressively. The Mongol Empire, Napoleonic France and Nazi Germany were all prominent cases of anger controlling a nation.

As Britain roared his order for silence, all nations ceased their seemingly endless talking. He muttered, "Thank God, you've all shut up." He turned to Germany and said "Now, perhaps, we can continue the meeting?" Germany realized that he was going to have to lead the meeting again. "Right, so everyone our new topic shall be-!" he began but then a plethora of silly suggestions came from all directions which resulted in Britain yelling, "Silence!" All was quiet again. "Anyway," continued Germany, "it is time for lunch so everyone has to leave in an orderly fashion. Remember, orderly!" he finished.

Everyone took a quick glance at Britain before leaving, fearful that if they didn't obey the German's orders then Britain would intervene. All of the nations went to the cafeteria and got their favourite dish. Eventually, they sat down to eat in their groups. The BRICS nations sat together as did the Nordics, FACE (France, America, Canada and England), Axis nations and the Baltics. Notably, Britain and Canada were sitting separately alone. Canada approached Britain and asked, "M-May I sit next to you?" Britain didn't look up from his fish and chips and replied, "No, I prefer being alone." A shocked and slightly hurt Canada said, "What have I ever done to you?" Britain looked up from his fish and chips. "Sorry" he apologized. "I thought you were America, please sit down." Canada smiled and sat down. He started to eat his pancakes. "England, what was with you back there?" he asked. "You frightened Spain to death and frightened Liechtenstein!" Britain smiled at the thought of the Spaniard shaking in fear but then remembered he had terrified little Liechtenstein.

He had scared that cute, innocent and sweet young girl. Wait, did he just call her cute and sweet? What had gotten into him? Perhaps, it was just a mistake he thought. Or perhaps it was the voice? He would go and apologize to her later. "Well, Canada, seeing as I was fed up and all with the noise and the pain in my head, I decided to do something. It was nothing personal against anyone. Well, perhaps against Argentina. Stupid, fucking, Argentine piece of shit." He continued to mutter profanities until Canada told him to hurry up and finish his food. Then it dawned on him. If he was the only one who could restore order in the meeting room then he would be the only one who could restore order in the real world. The only way he could think of is to establish a sort of new empire. A new Great British Empire...

Meanwhile on the Nordic's table Denmark had just finished his food and was trying to get Norway's attention. "Hey! Hey! Norway!" However, Norway continued to stare are Britain, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Sweden said to Denmark, "Just leave him alone. Why don't you go and annoy someone else?" Denmark thanked Sweden for the great idea and ran off to somebody else. Finland giggled at the funny face which Norway was making, perhaps he could take a picture of it and send it to Denmark for Christmas?

Over at the FACE table (France America Canada England) only America and France were present because Canada and Britain were seated elsewhere. "Hey Francey-Pants! Hey! France! What do you think's gotten into Britain?" inquired America. France took a look at England and said "It's probably just a one-off. Maybe his cooking finally made him insane. But I do not think it is anything serious. Now, Amerique, it is time for the meeting. I think we should go. Hurry up with your disgusting burgers!" America cried out "They are NOT disgusting! They're great. Just ask Britain!" France sighed, "You both have the same disgusting taste buds that's why!"

Back in the meeting room Germany had already finished his lunch and was setting up a presentation about Global Warming. Perhaps, he thought, this time we will get something done. Just at that moment all of the countries apart from Ireland came in and sat down at their places. Germany looked around and noticed that Ireland wasn't seated at her place opposite Britain. "Ireland? Are you in the room?" When nobody replied Germany asked Britain where she might be. Britain thought for a moment and replied, "She's either in the lavatory or she's finishing off a phone call. Should I go and find her?" Germany thought a few seconds and agreed. "Now if any of you talk out of turn then you will be severely punished!" Germany told them. Britain left the room and went to the toilets. The toilets were uni-sex toilets so it was quite convenient for him to check if she was there. He went inside the restroom and called for Ireland. When there was no reply he looked under the cubicles. He saw the somebody's feet. He assumed it to be Ireland's and listened at the door of the cubicle. He heard her speaking to somebody who was probably on the phone. "Yes, do it now. We'll take back the North if it's the last thing we ever do. God be with you, Liam." She turned off her mobile phone and flushed the unused toilet (out of habit). Britain saw that she hadn't pulled down her panties to go to the toilet which made him suspicious and he wondered who on Earth Liam was? He realized she was going to come out of the cubicle and see him looking at her through the gap between the cubicle door and the floor. She might even misunderstand and think he was being perverted like the frog! He quickly stood up straight and said, "Ireland? Are you in there?"

Ireland heard Britain's voice and panicked for a second. Did he hear anything, she thought and if he did then she was going to be in a ton of problems. She coughed and replied, "Y-Yes! I'm in here! What do you want?" He told her that the meeting had already started and that they would both have to hurry up if they didn't want to miss anything important. "Also, Ireland, who were you talking to in there? A person called Liam?" Britain asked. Ireland squeaked in surprise. "W-What are you talking about? I didn't talk to anyone! I was going toilet. Didn't you hear the flush?"

"Hmm... then why weren't you're panti-!" he stopped himself just in time. She raised an eyebrow and asked "Why weren't my what?" He blushed and mumbled, "Nothing, nothing. We should get going." She looked at him, questioningly and thought, why is he blushing so much? Was he...? No, of course he wasn't. He keeps on saying he's a gentleman so he wouldn't do something like that, right? She reassured herself and walked past him to go into the meeting room. "Hurry up, England! You silly monkey!" she giggled as she entered the meeting room. England hurried behind her, his face still as red as a tomato. France saw that Britain's face was red and that Ireland was giggling and add in the fact that they had just come from the toilets and France yelled, "What were you two doing in there? It took you a very long time! Were you perhaps doing something you weren't meant to? Ohonhonhon!" Germany shouted, "SHUT UP FRANCE! I warned you! Next meeting you're going to eat a burger made by America!" America looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. He said "France! I'm gonna prove it to you that my burgers, do taste good!" France regretted speaking at all and remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. Ireland and Britain glared at France, both yelling, "Shut up, frog!" Ireland glanced at Britain and said, "Stop stealing my lines!" Britain responded saying, "I have ALWAYS said that to the frog!" Germany groaned and said, "If you two can stop flirting and take your seats then perhaps we can continue the meeting!" Britain and Ireland glared at each other before taking their seats. "Now, where were we, so today we are going to discuss Global Warm-!"

Germany was again interrupted by a loud groan. "What now?!" yelled Germany. Britain was coughing violently and was moaning in what appeared to be intense agony. Canada rushed forward to help Britain again. "Are you alright?" asked Canada. Britain coughed and a bit of blood came out. "It hurts! S-So much! Make it stop!" America's eyes widened and yelled, "He's being attacked! Terrorism or maybe even invasion!" All eyes fell upon Russia. Russia smiled and said, "I have nothing to do with this comrades. Absolutely nothing. I think you should pay more attention to our friend on the floor." Germany shouted, "Meeting adjourned! We'll continue it later! Right now, we need to help Britain. Britain, what's going on?" Britain managed to say, "Terrorist attack. Everywhere it hurts. So many people dead and injured. The tube's down and so are the airports. Heathrow is gone and so is Picadilly Station. The British Embassy in Ireland is gone. Birmingham's been hit. So's Manchester, York and Cornwall." he groaned again.

Ireland was staring at him the whole time, her fingers rubbing together in anticipation and guilt. France looked at her and gasped. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Their eyes met together and she looked away as fast as she could. Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room back to her own country. "At least we're in Berlin. We can get him back to his country quickly. Someone get a helicopter and an armed escort of some sort." Germany said. A loud siren blared a warning There was the sound of an explosion and the door was blasted open.

"What th-!" was the last words Germany got out of his mouth before men dressed in British Combat Gear with German MP5SDs and American M4 Carbines stormed into the room with their weapons pointed at the nations. "Lethal Force has been authorised to be used against you. Step back from the target!" one of the men ordered. Most of the nations moved away from England at that point. Only one nation remained. That nation was of course America. "Hey, dudes! You look reall-!" Bullets flew from the men's weapons and America was on the ground rolling in pain. "America!" Canada gasped and bent down to help the American. Two more men came from behind the soldiers carrying a stretcher and gently place England upon it. "Go, Go, Go!" commanded one of the soldiers. The men carrying the stretcher took England to the waiting Chinook helicopter. "Have any of you people seen the personification known as Ireland?" one of the men asked. "No, we have not. But tell us who you are." Germany said. "Special Air Service." a man replied. The soldiers left the room in a hurry. "Woah, dude! That was kinda uncalled for!" America shouted at them. Canada sighed in exasperation. In the following days a government investigation is launched to determine who attacked the UK. A report is also published claiming that 4000 died in the attacks and that 6000 were injured. People from over 95 nations died in the attacks. A week of mourning began. David Cameron pleads for calm and vows to "bring to justice" those responsible for the attacks. Maybe Britain won't die as a nation, perhaps the solution to all of his worries could be solved by obtaining power. Just like he had in the old days.


	2. The Fuil Attacks

Second Chapter is now up! I don't own Hetalia. (Unfortunately)

Several days after the attacks, the IRA claimed responsibility for the attacks and demanded the union of Northern Ireland with the rest of Ireland. The main person behind the attacks is claimed to be Liam Smith. The British public's reaction was startling. Protests were held in Trafalgar Square, Hyde Park, and in Belfast against the Irish State and the IRA. GCHQ intercepted a phone call between Conor O'Boyle and Liam Smith. This information is leaked to the British Press which publishes the disturbing discovery. Public opinion turns from dislike of the Irish to hate and detestation of anything Irish. For example, bottles of Guinness were being smashed to pieces at the demonstration in Hyde Park. The situation is very tense and it seems the anger could boil over to something much more dangerous in the coming weeks and months. Meanwhile, the government's report on the attacks concludes, ""...the sole responsibility for the attacks lies with the Irish Republican Army in collaboration with the Irish Defense Forces." This conclusion confirms some Parliament Members' fears that this attack was the fault of the Irish State as well as the IRA. Even more worryingly is that the funding (of the attacks) were provided by a corrupt CIA officer. The Irish government is asked to apologies for the attacks. They refuse to acknowledge the existence of Irish involvement in the attacks, they also claim that the report is heavily biased against Ireland. The personification of Britain appears in Parliament and suggests that another investigation should be carried out by another nation which does not have close ties to Britain. After one week of fierce debate representatives from the People's Republic of China, Japan, Thailand, Switzerland, Sweden and Russia arrived.

"But, surely, Russia can't be trusted! They would obviously claim that Ireland is innocent!" argued Nick Clegg. Britain sighed and explained to Clegg again, "There's no way Russia would do that! Even though Russia and I aren't close there is no way he would blatantly lie about something. Oh, and by the way Nick, don't believe everything you read in the Sun or Daily Mail." Clegg groaned in frustration and sat back down. Mr Cameron then spoke up and said, "I agree with our country on this one. I believe that, for once, the Russians can be trusted. Unlike China who could use this situation to try and enter the Irish market. For example if they 'prove' that Ireland is innocent then the Irish will become more friendly with them and trade will increase between the nations resulting in more profits for China." A couple of MPs cheered in agreement. Several more debates similar to this one were carried out during the one week whilst others jeered. Eventually, all delegations apart from the Russians were sent back to their original countries.

The personification of Russia assures the Commons that the report will be as unbiased and possible. He also requests some funding to finance the report as well as an incentive to actually complete the investigation. He also remarks that in a Capitalist World, nobody works for free. He estimates that it will take about a month for the investigation to be fully completed. He also hopes that the situation in the streets calms down to avoid any casualties.

"Bloody Hell. I didn't think I still had this proposal. This wasn't ever used." Britain remarked. In his hands was a proposal drafted in 1941 in case of German invasion . The proposition was simple. Control of the entire nation and all of it's assets and overseas territories would be governed by the personification of the nation if agreed to by the current monarch and Parliament. Liberties and Freedoms of the people are to be restricted enormously however the "vital" freedoms are to be respected. Capital Punishment is also introduced to crush dissent. Maybe I could use this, he thought. Well, of course some things are going to have to be modernised but this is a possibility. I could have all the power I want in my country. No! No! What am I thinking? That could never happen could it? Well, it would make my citizens a lot safer by preventing terrorism ever happening again. People wouldn't be able to get away with crimes at all. Illegal Immigration would stop as well. This is a really good idea now that I think about it. The voice returned, "Hello again. I advise you to introduce the proposal. It will make both of our jobs similar." Britain frowned. "But how am I going to convince people to agree?" he asked.

"Ask America. He did something similar after 9/11 didn't he? USA PATRIOT Act I think." the voice replied. Britain switched on his mobile phone and found America in his contacts. He paused for a moment before pressing the call button. "Yo! The Hero is speaking! Who is this?" America said. Britain sighed and asked, "Don't you ever check who's calling you?" America replied, "Nope! Heroes never do that! It would be boring if they did! So, what do you want and how are you holding up after that attacks?" Britain asked him, " I'm well enough but do you remember your USA PATRIOT Act?"

"Yeah, why? Are you gonna do something similar?" questioned America. Britain responded,

"Yes. Exactly. However it is going to restrict my populace a lot more. How did you convince people to support the proposal?"

"DUDE! It was SO easy! All I had to do was scream about terrorism, WMDs and Immigration. People get riled up so easily! I gotta go now! I'm running outta burgers so I'm going to Maccy D's!"

"What on Earth is Maccy D's? Oh! McDonalds! Anyway, was it really that easy to convince people?"

Yeah! They're all stupid!"

"But what about those people who aren't stupid and see through the lies?"

"Do what I did! Label them conspiracy theorist nutjobs!"

"Really? Well, thanks and goodbye."

"See ya!" America turned off his phone and wondered why Britain wanted to introduce his own version of the PATRIOT Act. He thought that perhaps it was a bad idea to pay that CIA agent to support an attack on Britain. Whatever he thought, at least I've taught him a lesson. Next time he will support an attack on Syria or whatever country I'll attack next. America decided he would inform the other nations at the next world meeting. The next meeting was to be held in New York in a few weeks' time so he had to prepare otherwise he'll be the laughing stock of the world!

Britain turned off his phone and lay back onto his bed. This is going to be interesting, he thought. A smirk grew onto his face as he began forming a plan. This plan was to prepare Britain for war. He set aside a budget for this Operation. The budget was roughly £100 million from his own personal treasury. He spent the next week planning Operation "Alpha". There was however one problem. He needed some people loyal to him and only him. Who would obey any order, no matter how ruthless. He decided to form the "Lion Legion" with permission from the Prime Minister, the Queen and of course the British Armed Forces. A day later the Prime Minister arrive at his mansion.

David Cameron looked at Britain with his mouth wide open. "You called me to your house for this! Are you serious? You want to form this military division to protect you? What a stu-!" He saw a briefcase next to Britain. "What's in there?" he asked. Britain smirked and said, "It'll belong to you if you agree. Your wife did want that new fangled vibrator and you did want to go on holiday didn't you? Just agree." Cameron frowned and signed the document in front of him. "Just give it to me and I'll go." Britain laughed and gave the case to him. Cameron opened it and checked to see if it was fake. Inside the case was £5 million. When he saw it was real his face lit up and he thanked Britain. "See you in the Commons. You should really get your eyebrows trimmed or something." Britain frowned and walked him out of his home. One down, two to go.

But, your majesty, if you are allowed the Queen's Guard then why am I not allowed to have my own protection force?" he asked. "Because, dear, my guards are only for ceremonial purposes. Whilst your force would be fully equipped and ready to fight." she answered. He frowned and said, "Your majesty, with all due respect you are wrong. Your men are fully trained soldiers and are professional murderers. I do not think the are simply for 'ceremonial purposes." She laughed and said, "Aren't all soldiers, professional murderers? You make me laugh, dear. Of course I'll sign it. Pass me a pen, please." She signed the document whilst chuckling to herself. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Britain told her. She simply smiled and told him to go on his way. He smiled at her and walked out of the room. Two down, one to go he thought.

"Just sign it for God's sake, Houghton! I've already gave you my word that defence spending will increase!" Britain pleaded. Houghton still hesitated, "How will you convince Parliament to increase spending?" Britain smirked and told him, "We are going to go to war soon. You'll see. If I'm wrong then I shall disband the Legion. There is absolutely no way that the Irish will accept responsibility for the attacks. Then we shall crush them. Remember, the Empire shall rise again. Mark my words. Note this Nick Houghton. All of this is top secret. Tell anybody and I'll shoot you myself. Now sign this and swear allegiance to your country and by that I mean me." Houghton smirked and obliged, he told Britain "It's a good thing too. I was thinking of quitting the job now that nothing is really happening. This gives me a reason to serve in the Armed Forces now. Thank you." Britain spoke back, "No, thank you." Both of the men saluted each other and Britain left the office. Finally, he thought, my plan is being put into motion.

Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia was preparing to investigate the attacks when he had an idea. A brilliant idea. What if Britain were to ally himself with Russia and China? Russia could get access to some more Western technology and those stupid sanctions would be lifted from him. Not that the sanctions did anything he thought. He called China, "Privyet. How would you like it if we sign an alliance with a western nation?" China replied, "What you talking about? Which one? Why? When?" Russia smiled at the Chinese nation's enthusiasm. " We will both ally ourselves with Britain in a couple of weeks. We will gain access to technology and we will also have access to one of the most important people in the NATO alliance. However this alliance will not be official otherwise Britain would be kicked out of NATO." China thought for a moment and agreed. He then asked, "By the way, how is your investigation going?" Russia said, "I am just heading to Britain now." China had an interesting idea. "Hey, Russia. If the results (of your investigation) claim that someone else other than Ireland attacked Britain then change your results so that the evidence points to it being Ireland's fault." Russia said, "I already had that in mind, comrade. But I believe there is no need for me to change anything. I am convinced that Ireland is guilty. Do you have anything else to add before I go?" China mumbled something. Russia frowned and said, "I am sorry but I cannot understand you." China repeated loudly, "Make that Britain does not hurt Ireland too badly if he declares war on her. Please. I do not think she can handle it." Russia smiled and said, "Good idea. She was always an interesting nation. She isn't a young nation by any stretch of the imagination but she is not used to wars. Dasvidaniya." Russia turned off his mobile phone and headed to Tushino airfield where a Tupolev Tu-104 was waiting for him.


	3. War or Peace?

**Finally! Another chapter is up! This story will never die until the game is over. Will Britain rise again or fall? I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

When Russia arrived at gloomy London, he was greeted by a far too cheerful American by the name of Alex Davidson. Despite the downpour earlier the American did not seem to be dripping wet like everyone else was even though he wasn't carrying an umbrella. "Hello. Are you the one who was hired to investigate the attacks?" Alex asked eagerly. Russia frowned and replied with a question, "So what if I am, comrade? What is it to you?" Alex smiled and handed him a heavy sports bag filled with stacks of cash. The sports bag wasn't wet either. Russia became suspicious. The American ignored the interruption. "If you can 'fix' your results to pin the blame on Egypt then more of these will come your way." Russia smiled in amusement. "You think you can buy me, comrade?" Mr Davidson stared at Russia. "I don't know what you mean. And you better not speak of this again to anyone. You got it? Just make sure the blame gets pinned on the Egyptians." Alex, forcefully, told Russia. Russia paused for a moment and wrapped his hand around Alex's neck and crushed it until Alex's lifeless corpse was left in his vice-like grip. "The first bit of evidence." Russia muttered.

Meanwhile in the United States, America was on his couch, anxiously, waiting for news from his agent. "Come on. Come on. Why won't he call me back? Stupid Alex. Russia is so poor that the amount of money I gave him will easily persuade him to change his results. All of this could have been avoided if Egypt hadn't stopped buying oil in dollars. God dammit. At least I get to fly in a fighter jet again and bomb bad guys! I can't wait! I'll be the world's best hero" America thought to himself. "I wonder how Britain's doing. I better give him a ring." America reached for his mobile phone and dialled Britain's number. "Yes, what do you want you blithering idiot?" Britain asked. "Hey! Calm down! I only called to ask how you were. So how are you feeling?" queried America. Britain sighed and replied, exasperatedly, "I'm better now but I could do with punishing whoever attacked me." America saw an opportunity and said, "I bet it was Algeria or Egypt!"

"Why would it be Egypt?"

"Duh! Because he hates you! Don't you remember? He was your protectorate for ages! He might also be a terrorist!"

"Good God. Sometimes I ask myself, How on Earth did I raise this child to become so stupid?"

"Hey! That's mean, dude! Anyway, bid Russia good luck with the investigation from me! Bye!"

"Wait! How do you know I chose Rus-!" Britain began but was cut off his the dial tone. Britain put down his mobile phone and ran to find Russia, wherever he was.

In Ireland, the personification of said country was beginning to regret directly assisting the attackers. "Why did I do that? He's gonna be so mad at me! What if he finds out? He'll kill me! Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed. Suddenly, the sound of an Irish folk song started playing very loudly. She answered her phone and she heard an American accent. "Hey, dudette! How are you holding up? Just so you know, I'll protect you if anyone attacks you! Cause' I'm the hero! Let's say this is a guarantee of independence! I've already ordered some of my army into your country!" Ireland was shocked. "HEY! You can't just do that without my permission! What in the world is wrong with you? It's MY country you know!" America realised what he had said about the military and quickly changed his statement. "I mean I have sent some advisors to your country to help modernise and train your troops! Just in case you are attacked. Russia is still a threat you know!" Ireland sobs subsided and she thanked America for the support. She asked him a question which had been bothering her since she saw Britain on the floor, in pain. "What if he invades me?" America frowned and replied, "I'll protect you if Russia attacks! Don't worry!" Ireland tried to explain to America that she had meant Britain, not Russia but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Ireland squeaked in surprise. "Hold on America. Someone's at the door. Bye!" She switched off her phone and headed towards her front door.

Outside Russia was waiting for Ireland to open the door. So far his investigation had been going very well and he had even found a CIA officer who had been trying to alter his investigation! On Alex's body there were reports of payments given to someone called Liam so Russia had included this in his investigation as well. Finally, the door opened. There stood Ireland frozen in fear. "Privyet, comrade. I am here for my investigation. You know about the investigation, right? I believe that Britain has only told a few of us that it was me who he had chosen." Ireland nodded whilst remaining silent. Her fear for Russia was immense. She had heard all sorts of tales about Russia from France and America. Several minutes later Russia had finished collecting evidence from Ireland. There was only one last thing left to do. "Ireland, good luck in the future. Do not do anything to make your existence questionable to Union ever again." Russia warned. Ireland's eyes widened as did her mouth. "What do you mean?" she asked but Russia had already left.

A couple minutes after Russia had left, Britain arrived at Ireland's home. "Please! No! No! No! Does he have any weapons? No, he doesn't, good. What if he beats me with his wand or something? What if he uses his fists? I can fight back! No! I don't want to fight anyway! Oh, shit. He's at the door. What if he rapes me?!" Ireland panicked. As the door was already open, Britain slowly shoved the front door open and called her name. Ireland quickly composed herself and strolled towards him. "Hello, Britain. How are yo-?" she began but was cut off by Britain harshly asking, "Was it you, sister? Tell me now and I won't be harsh. It will be better for you in the long run. Just admit it now!"

Ireland froze into place. "Well, Ireland? What's your answer?" She still stood still. Eventually, she whispered, "It wasn't me." Britain frowned at her and moved his ear close to her mouth. "Please, repeat that again, sister." he requested. Ireland pondered why he was calling her sister but then decided to respond more bravely. "IT WASN'T ME! LEAVE MY HOUSE! NOW!" she screamed into his ear. Violently, he fell backwards onto the couch and rubbed his ear. Venomously, he glared at her and stated. "You'll get what you deserve, Ireland. All in due time." Ireland's bravery shattered into pieces. He had never glared at her with that much hate before. He had never treated her with so much contempt. She begged, "Please!" Britain's glare did not cease at her attempts at remorse. He was too enraged to care. Britain ignored her and swiftly, made his way back to his own house to wait for Russia's reports which was due at the next world meeting.

Meanwhile, Russia was hurrying to Britain's house. He arrived at the door and gently knocked. "Privyet! It is Russia! I have the results!" he yelled. At that moment, Russia heard footsteps behind him. "Thank you for your help, Russia. You may return back to your country. I will keep you up to date with updates on the situation." Britain stated. Russia smiled and responded, "No need, comrade. I will stay and help convince your Duma." Britain frowned and pondered for a moment. "My Duma? What do you mean by that-! Oh, you mean Parliament? Of course, I forgot. My apologies. There is an issue, however. I cannot let you stay in my own home because-!" he began. Russia agreed, "Very well. I will stay at the hotel three buildings to the left of your house. We do not want anybody else getting the wrong impression, da?"

A few days later, and after the intense debate in the Commons, the decision was passed to send an Ultimatum to the Irish. The Ultimatum would be delivered by the Personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. "And this is why, one does not simply attack this nation without consequences! We will retaliate. No matter how long it takes, we will never give up, never surrender, until we have achieved all of our objectives in any conflict we are forced into. The Irish will rue the day they attacked us!" barked Cameron.

At the next world meeting, all eyes were upon Britain and Ireland. The topic of today's meeting was simple. Try to find a compromise to the Irish Question. "Why not just accept her apology, tea-bastard?" jeered South Italy. "Shut up! You stuck up, brat! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" thundered Britain. South Italy glared at Britain and bit into a tomato. "Hey, don't speak to Romano- I mean South Italy like that! To be honest, mi amigos, I think that you should just let Ireland go. She has already apologised to you!" Spain blurted out. Germany spoke up, "All those in favour of Britain forgiving Ireland, raise you hand." Most of the nations in the room raised their hands however a considerable amount abstained. "All those in favour of Britain not forgiving Ireland." China, Russia, North Korea, Israel, Syria, Iran, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and other nations raised their hands. "Interesting. It seems most nations want you not to attack Ireland. You will listen to us, Britain." Germany stated. Britain smirked and retorted, "Is that a threat Germany? I can mobilise my forces within a day and it will take you months. Your army is in disrepair, Germany. Quite a shame for a country which used to pride itself on it's Armed Forces." Germany frowned and replied, "I did not mean it as a threat-!"

"Silence! Ireland, do you or do you not accept responsibility for the attacks?" Britain asked. Ireland gulped and glanced at America. He smiled and nodded his head. She sighed and answered, "No. I d-don't! It was not me!" Britain frowned and told her, "I do not want to fight you Ireland. Despite all of this evidence you will not accept responsibility. One more chance. Yes or no?"

"NO! FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO! IT WASN'T ME YOU BASTARD!" screeched Ireland. Spit flew into Britain's face and some landed on his cheek. His hand reached for his pocket and he pulled out a tissue. Slowly, he wiped his face. "Disgusting. As per orders I am here to deliver to you an Ultimatum." Someone shouted, "No! Don't! Someone stop him!" No-one moved.

"The nation of Ireland is to pay 2 billion euros in compensation to the nation of Britain. 500 million euros will be used to pay for the victim's families compensation over loss of life as well as other types of assistance such as psychological assistance and financial assistance etc. The rest will be used to rebuild infrastructure and help the boost the economy after the attacks. This is option one. Option two is to surrender totally to the Mine and Her Majesty's Armed Forces and Parliament. The final option is total war." stated Britain in a monotonous tone.

A single, solitary tear stroked Ireland's cheek. "No. I refuse."

"Then so be it, sister."

"Please don't do this to me. "

"You chose this."

"Please!"

"Cry Havoc and let loose the Dogs of War!"

"I-I! Please stop!."

Britain sighed and raised his arm towards his ear. A small, black communications device was attatched to his ear. He pressed the only button on the device. He began to speak out loud to what seemed to be nobody in particular. "I regret to inform you, gentlemen, that the nation of Ireland has refused our Ultimatum completely. So, it seems to me, that by default, the only option left is the third option. Total War. God-speed to you all." From his headset (of some sort) cheering could be heard but a few voices seemed to be groaning in frustration. He finished his short message with a smirk. "Good day to you all. I have to fight a war." Rapidly, he strolled past all of the nations and went out of the room.

"Inglaterra has gone to war. At least it isn't against me. I feel sorry for that Ireland girl. Inglaterra is not kind to his enemies. I should know." sighed Spain. America spoke up, "This is crazy, dudes! I've gotta do something to stop him." France joined in the conversation. "Amerique, what might work is if you frighten him to stop this war. You did guarantee her independence didn't you? So, legally, you are allowed to declare war on him. But that would not be a very good idea, non? Perhaps if you send out a large task force fleet with submarines near his fleet when he is about to attack, he might back down in fear." America smiled and joyfully exclaimed, "Great idea, France! I knew I asked help from the right guy when I declared my independence!"

Germany spoke, "The events of today are as follows: Aid will be given to nations worst affected by the Ebola virus. Aid will be given to countries which have suffered from the hurricane in the Americas. Finally, and I never thought I would say this but a State of War exists between the two nations of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland as well was the Republic of Ireland. All nations are dismissed."

**Stay tuned to find out who wins the war, what other nations are getting up to and will America's fleet make any difference to Britain's plans?**


End file.
